


Hyperborea: The Son of Boreas

by DjessNL



Category: Percy Jackson RPG
Genre: Greek Myths, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Hyperborea, PJO, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjessNL/pseuds/DjessNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iceus Blake is taken by Jayden, the evil son of Hades, he is taken to Hyperborea, an island in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, filled with people hating his father, Boreas. The legacy of Frost itself must do anything to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iceus' Dissapearance

**Author's Note:**

> 'If everyone thinks about themself, everyone is being thought of' - Noordzij

Iceus dropped himself on the bed, tired. There was noone else in the cabin, Brandy was probably with Ryder, Tyler was probably with Lux, Zach.. hell, Zach was probably in the Medic Cabin, and noone else was arround. Good. He needed to rest, and before he knew, his eyes were closed and he was vast asleep, so asleep that he didn’t see the dark silhouette in the door, didn’t hear him coming towards him, but he did feel being adbucted.. but before he knew, both of them dissapeared through the shadow.

Gods damnit’ Jayden exclaimed. ‘THIS ISN’T ZACH! This is that Iceus brat!’ he yelled, and Alabaster laid a hand on his shoulder. ‘He too needed to be taken care of.. Just because it isn’t Zach, doesn’t mean we can’t use him’. The two were standing on the deck of a boat, moving fast. It was called ‘The Thalassa’, and steering the boat was Dauphin, daughter of Hephaestus, whose hair was made out of flames, and she had steampunk goggles on her eyes, that the most observing eye would recognize as the goggles that Drake once had. All of them were part of this grim organization, trying to raise their leader once more to overthrow the Gods. They deserved it. All standing in their way? Camp Half-Blood.

For the first two weeks, people were concerned over Iceus. After a month, people.. well.. the ‘search parties’ ended. Iceus’ friends were hurt, but even they moved on. It was part of the Demigod Life, the darned Demigod Life.. until an IM appeared.  
The Campers saw Iceus, tied up between a few, what could be best described as, ancient skyscrapers, or well, their remnants. He looked paler then ever, and skinny. He had all sorts of cuts and wounds over his body, and only wore pants. There was blood all around him, and he barely exclaimed ‘Hyperborea’ before the IM was shut down.. Every Camper was silent for a while, until Chiron cleared his throat and announced that, as people expected, it was time for a quest..

‘So what is Hyperborea?’ Tristen asked, counselor of the Eros cabin. Naturally everyone looked at Rose. ‘Well.. not much is known of it, besides that it means opposite of North, and it was always warm and day.. which may explain why Iceus looked so weakened. And it’s an island..’ ‘Well then! Let’s ask dad!’ Riley said. ‘If anyone knows it’s him, plus he owns us a favour for that recent Quest.’ Chiron nodded ‘Very well.. now.. who will go?’ and noone said a thing. ‘I want to go’ Isha said, followed by ‘And I will find people who will aswell.. Can we take the Argo II?’ she asked, and Chiron nodded shortly. ‘Alright then’ Stone said, ‘Does that conclude this meeting?’ and Chiron nodded again, and everyone left and went into different directions. Isha runned from Cabin to Cabin, looking for people.


	2. Poseidon's Audiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the three heroes set sail for Poseidons' palace, to hear where the Island is located, the Sea God still owed them a favour, but soon they find out something most.. unpleasant. And that is the location of Hyperborea.

Two days had past, but there they stood in full equipement. Logan Baen, son of Hades, Arianna Blake, daughter of Minerva, and Isha J, Counselor of Dionysus. They stood on deck of the Argo II, waving to the other Campers as the boat took off. After minutes of waving, the Camp was out of sight. ‘So… Poseidon’s palace.. how long would that take to reach?’ Arianna asked, only to hear that they would reach it in a few hours, and thus a few hours later, the boat stopped. Thank Leo for that automatic pilot, and just in case he had learned Logan how to run this thing. ‘Not a girl thing’ he had said, followed by a punch on both his arms, from Arianna and Isha respectively. ‘So do we just like.. dive down?’ Arianna asked, and Logan chuckled. ‘Gods, you’re so new.’ Arianna looked offended, and said ‘So that’s a yes?’ and Logan turned red. ‘I uhm.. I don’t know.’ when two Merman appeared, keeping Arianna from punching Logan again. 'Young Demigods' they said, at the same time. It sounded.. fishy. Pun not intended. 'Poseidon has sended us to escort you. Please follow us' and a flat sphere of water appeared next to the boat. They looked at it in doubt, but then Isha stepped on it, and just stood there. Soon, Logan stood on it and glanced at Arianna. 'Well, come on, we don't have all day' and Arianna looked at both of them. 'Someone has to guard the boat.. plus I hate flying. even if it isn't really flying. You guys have fun talking to the Lord of the Sea' and before they could protest, the platform descended into the water, creating an 'forcefield' around them.

 

Lord Poseidon' the two said in chorus, bowing down for the God of the Sea 'Young heroes' he nodded, and a Merman walked up to him. They whispered, and soon he said 'My apologies Heroes.. I must go. The Olympian Council has summoned me. Triton, I assume you will treat these Heroes with respect and help them with whatever it is, considering the recent attack?' he said, and Triton nodded. Poseidon appeared in a storm of bubbles, and Triton sat on his place grinning. 'Young Heroes' he imitated his father, mockingly. 'What can I help you with?' 'Uhm.. we are looking.. for information on Hyperborea..' and his face brightend at Isha's request. 'Hyperborea.. my most favourite story Dad told me, when I was a kid... allow me..' and he started his story, and told them:  
'Hyperborea, once one of the biggest islands and Ancient Greek metropolis, was approached by Poseidon, still angered over the Athene conflict. He wanted a city. Sadly enough, the Hyperboreans turned him down, honouring Apollo. In revenge, Poseidon released the Kraken on the island, not to kill the people, but to drag the island far away from all civilizations, to the Sea of Monsters Soon, the people began to starve, and now, all that is left are ruins of what once was a great city.' he ended, and the faces of the Demigod pair darkened. 'That's terrible..' Logan said. 'We.. we need to go there. Do you.. have coordinates or something?' Isha asked, and Triton just shook his head. 'It's in the center of the Sea of Monsters... guarded by some of my father's strongest monsters' 'Can't he call them back?' and Triton's face darkened. 'He would.. for you arrogant heroes, he definetely would.. but he can't. There is no way to contact them.. The Sea of Monsters is out of the God's reach.. all of the Gods' reach. I bet the angry ghosts of Hyperboreans also roam the island... Why do you need to go there anyway?' and Isha told him the story of Iceus. 'A son of Boreas, tied up, with the Hyperboreans? Well.. of course he isn't dead.. that would be too easy. I bet he will be tortured for eternity. That is, if you don't save him.' he laughed. 'Which you won't. Now, I have more important matters. Caspian, Orta' he looked at the Merman that escorted them earlier. 'Escort these two back to their boat.'

 

When the platform came up, and they were in Arianna's view, she ran towards them 'Well?' she asked inpatiently, and Isha told her the story, while Logan set course to the Sea of Monsters...  
That night they didn't sleep. They talked, about Logan's many resurrections, Isha's recent engagement, Arianna's break-up with James, and all sorts of stuff, until they were disturbed by red flashing lights. Isha and Arianna jumped up, but Logan quickly calmed them. 'Calm down, it's just an indicator?' 'For what?' 'We are approaching the Sea of Monsters.. ahead of us is the Strait of the Damned, the entrance.. we're almost there' and he calmly walked up to the deck.


	3. Dolphins save the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the Three are on their way to Hyperborea, but not without complications. It's not called the Sea of Monsters for the nice weather! But they get aid from an unexpected corner..

Soon, the Argo II had entered the Sea of Monsters. The ship shook violently, the water was wild. They had encountered no monsters yet, which the Three thought was peculier. So that's how jinxing works, huh?

Logan stood on the deck, watching.. well, there wasn't much to watch. It was foggy and dark, and there was mist everywhere you could see.. but before you know, a ship came out of the mist. The ship of Edward Teach, more commonly known as Blackbeard. And the ship shot it's cannons at the Argo II.

A lot happened in a small amount of time. The ship shook as it was hit, but the canonballs only created dents. Logan turned on all sentries and other armnaments, and Isha and Arianna quickly armed the mounted crossbows. Logan tried to steer the ship around the other ship, as they opened fire once more. Theey could hear the pirates yelling and cheering, which sort of made sense.. I assume there weren't much ships in here. The cannons kept firing, creating bigger dents into the ship, as the girls mowed down pirates with the crossbows. Arrows did come their way, but they were all so far off that they didn't even bother with cover. Then, they saw something appearing on the deck, something that looked like a giant cannon. The cannonball they loaded into it was spiked, and Logan knew they would not survive that shot... and then the ship started sinking. As it slowly descended into the ocean, thousands of dolphins could be seen around it, creating a whirlpool. The pirates looked panicked, some jumped off the ship, only to get sucked in the whirlpool, while others just ran around on the ship. The pirates started fighting in confusion, and soon the entire ship was gone, and a bright entity appeared on the deck of the Argo II. 'My name is Delphin.. I was sent by Lord Poseidon to aid you, and bring you towards the ship. Do you accept my offer?' Of course they did, and a swarm of Dolphins appeared around the boat. 'These Dolphins will lead you. Follow the Dolphins. That is all I can do.' and Delphin dissapeared. 'That guy was...' 'weird' Arianna filled in. 'Most humble god I ever met' Isha said, and the others nodded, and the boat followed the dolphins. And after half a day of playing card games, talking and more boring stuff, the island came in sight. And it was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my least favourite chapter, not only was it rushed but also not worked out whatsoever. I added this while writing, unlike the rest of the plot that is made up far before even writing, because I felt as if the trip to the Sea of Monsters couldn't be too easy. So yeah.. this happened. Still pretty cool, but could've been way better. Enjoy anyway!


	4. Moon Nymphs and Sun Prophets

Very well son of Boreas' the Ghost prophet sighed. 'If you will not tell us why you're father send us here, we will have to do this the hard way' and the annoyance merged with pleasure. This guy was a monster.  
'I'm not lieing Abaris!' he yelled. 'I was-' and his voice stopped, when the other two Ghost Priests teared off a piece of his skin. He yelled in agony and horror, but the priests just laughed.  
'We can do this all day, Iceus, son of Boreas' Abaris continued. He knew these Prophets of Apollo were strongest during day, and thus he made a decision. This night, would be the night of his escape.

The boat approached the island, allowing the Questers' to see the island's true beauty.   
It was all you could wish for, thinking of a tropical island. There were palm trees, white beaches, and.. a ruined ancient city? Hold up, what?  
'What's that?' Logan asked, pointing towards one of the buildings. '(That, my pal, is Apolla' Arianna smiled.)[http://imgur.com/ZB68AHM) 'Or well, it used to be' she smirked. 'It's the centre of Hyperborea'  
'Know it all' Logan grunted, which caused a mocking 'Nope, just a child of Athena' from Arianna, and then they heard a sound they hadn't in a long time. Isha's voice.  
'Guys.. if it's the city of Apollo, why is there a statue of Poseidon?' she asked, and Logan looked confused aswell. 'Because they didn't want to drown, despite turning him down' Arianna said, as if it was the clearest case in the world. 'I should be a poet'  
'Well, we're about to hit the sandbanks' Logan said, and he walked up to the control room. Soon, the ship stopped, and they all geared up. By the time they got off the ship, it was dark, but that wouldn't stop them. It was time to save Iceus.

It was hard to say when it was night. It was only dark for 1-2 hours a night, and for the rest it was all sun. So he knew he had to move fast. As soon as the sun went down completely, he started giving everything he got.  
Slowly but surely, Iceus, who hadn't eaten or slept in days, started freezing the chains. He felt sweat rolling down his cheeks, this costed a lot of effort considering his condition.  
Sun started coming up slowly, and the ice wasn't done yet. As soon as the sun would be there, the guards would be back.  
Light slowly shed upon his face, increasing with the seconds, and he grunted when he increased his effort to the very maximum.  
When he heard the noises of the Ghost' coming out of 'their houses', the chains finally broke and he fell on his knees.  
He didn't have the energy to stand up, yet he did and he ran, as far away as possible.

After about an hour of muttering to the forest, silently, they saw a source of light. They knew this was their destination. Or well, that's what they thought.  
As they walked forward, they found three very beautiful naked nymphs, standing under a waterfall. They didn't look at them, they were washing themselves, and yet they spoke.  
'Our names are' the voices said synchronically, 'Akhaia' 'Hekaerge' 'Arge' they all said seperatly, in beautiful, singing-esque voices.  
'We are the handmaidens of Artemis' they said. 'Or we were.. until she started her Hunt' they said. They turned around, exposing their everything. They looked identical, in all forms.  
'What do you seek here, in our country of origin?' the Nymph identified as Akhaia said, and a transparent bow appeared in her hand out of nowhere, and she pulled back the string.  
Logan and Arianna stepped back, yet Isha spoke up. 'We are here, to rescue a friend' she said calm, and told them the story. 'Could you please help us?' and the Nymphs looked at eachother.  
They started conversing, and after a while Akhaia, who was definetely the leader, nodded. 'Very well, daughter of Dionysus. We shall aid you in your courageful quest', and they stepped out of the water.  
'Shouldn't you like.. dress' Logan commented, blushing, but he was ignored. 'We shall lead the way' Arge, or whoever it was spoke. They all looked identical.  
Soon they were following the three beautiful nude nymphs through the forest.

Iceus ran, and ran, and ran. There was no stopping. At a certain point, he was crawling through the forest.  
Then, he found a cave. The cave had glowing crystals inside of it, and had a stream of water. It was as if the Fates suddenly felt compassion. Of course they didn't.  
Iceus crawled in the cave, and laid down next to the water. He drank as if he hadn't drank in weeks. This was partially true. The Priests had given him just enough to survive.  
He drank for mere hours, and then he laid down, and he slept, and for once, he didn't dream, he knew someone was watching over him.  
Little did he know it was the drakon who this cave belonged too.

The ruins above the trees came closer and closer, and it was silent for the entire walk.  
Well, that was except for Logan whispering 'I can see why Artemis didn't want them, the prude' and Arianna punching him in the arm.  
After a while, the nymphs stopped walking, and armour apparted around them, completly white and silver.  
Logan let out a sigh, which could've been relief aswell as dissapointement.  
The first ghosts' appeared after they heard them talk. When Akhaia planted an arrow in him, it went right through him.  
'Oh you've got to be kidding me' Logan yelled, and the entire city of Apolla was now aware of them. It was no longer a case of fighting and freeing Iceus.  
It was a case of running and freeing Iceus.


	5. Dungeons and Drakons

The group ran out of the forest, without Iceus. 'HE WASN'T THERE!' was heard, aswell as some swears. 'What was this?' Akhaia asked. 'Did you try to trick us?' she asked angrily at Isha, a small dagger appearing in her hand, and being pushed to her throat. 'No! I swear to the River of Styx!' she yelled, and no thunder was heard. Oh right, outside of the Gods' territory. Damnit. ‘Fair enough’ the knife disappeared again, ‘but we shall aid you no longer. You are on your own’ Isha nodded understanding, and they walked again, without saying a word. To call them odd, was an understatement. Then, a roar could be heard from near the center of the island. ‘I think we found Iceus’ Isha smiled.

Iceus had never sleeped this nice before. That was of course, until he felt breath as warm as a sauna on him. Now, let me tell you, no matter how nice your sleep was, waking up facing a drakon will mess up every morning. Was it even morning? It was for him, at this point he couldn’t have cared if aliens were to crash on this island. And he did all he could do. He ran. He ran as fire slowly catched up to him, and he felt the hairs on the back of his head scorching. As soon as he got out of the cave, he jumped as high as possible, leaping over multiple trees before hitting the ground, creating a small shockwave. He was nowhere near the point of recovery where he could freeze things, let alone fly, but this, taking a lot of his newly gained energy, he could do. And as he saw the confused drakon in the distance, he once again began walking, unsure where to.

‘Look’ Arianna yelled, as he pointed at the figure ‘flying’ through the air. That was unmistakenbly Iceus! They all ran towards the point of ‘landing’, hoping to be there before anyone else, and after 10 minutes of running, they found a collapsed Iceus. Logan picked him up, and they slowly started walking towards the Argo II. Not knowing that waiting for them would be 3 very dangerous individuals.


	6. The Return to the Crime Scene

In front of the Argo II were standing 3 Demigods, Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate and former servant of Kronos (OOC: Read Son of Magic by Rick’s son. It’s amazing), Jayden, son of Hades, and Dauphin, the flaming Hephaestus girl who stole Drake’s goggles. ‘I see you’ve escaped, Iceus’ Alabaster yelled as the group came out of the forest, and Iceus opened his eyes, and stood up. ‘You…’ and his eyes scanned over the group, until Dauphin catched his eyes, and suddenly tears were falling down his face. ‘Dauphin?’ ‘Iceus’ she said coldly.

*Iceus came back from a week at his fathers’ palace, and was back at his mortal mother’s home. ‘Mommy, who is that?’ the small white-haired boy asked, pointing at the photo of a girl with red hair. ‘That.. was your sister, Iceus. Her name was Dauphin, but she died..’ his mother started tearing up, obviously having trouble talking about this. Iceus lifted himself on the bed to sit next to his mother, and put his small arms around her, hugging her as best as he could. His mother smiled sadly, but the tears did not go away for a while. He hadn’t asked about Dauphin ever since, until he was about to leave for Camp Half-Blood. He found out she was a Daughter of Hephaestus, and that in fear of her being one of the Seven (she was a Demigoddess of Hephaestus, with Pyrokinesis) she joined the Hunters of Artemis at a very young age. His mother hadnt heard from her ever since his father demanded that she would join the Hunters, until she got an IM from her father. Iceus was standing right next to her as she got it. Dauphin had gone rogue, and was aiding Gaia.*  
Soon, the questers grabbed their weapons, but Alabaster levitated them in the air. ‘Not so fast..’ he said, and a group of skeletal warriors, summoned by Jayden, appeared around them. They looked at eachother, as the skeletons came closer and the three rogue Demigods just stood there laughing. The first Skeleton attacked at Logan, who jumped backwards and kicked the skeleton down, and ducked just fast enough to dodge another slash, while Arianna rolled away trying not to get cut into pieces aswell, and Isha slided underneath an Skeletons leg, they knew they were chanceless without weapons agains the group of 10-20 Skeletons, when a flash of blue appeared. The skeletons froze in place, and turned into ice statues, and Iceus fell on the ground exhausted, passing out seconds after falling. Alabaster now summoned himself a weapon, and Jayden unsheated his long Stygian Steel cleaver, while Dauphin turned into walking fire, and Iceus was sure he could hear her mutter something along the lines of ‘Flame on’. The weapons of the three were still floating in the air, and the other three charged. Logan stood against Jayden, and dodges as best as he could, while Arianna tried kicking Dauphin, which resulted only in her foot being on fire as she ran towards the water. Isha stood against Alabaster, who shot balls of energy at her, and the fight went on, the three questers trying to protect Iceus as best as they could, but also not getting themselves killed. Soon, Logan was on the ground, and Jayden raised his cleaver, and in shock Isha watched it come down.

Alabaster, Dauphin and Jayden fell to the ground of pain. Isha’s aura glowed dimly around her, her eyes crazy and her breathing heavy. She had use her mindpowers in the worst way possible.. She hadn’t used them in forever, she hated using them.. and she just did… ‘Lets get out of here’ Logan whispered, knowing that what just happened hurted Isha a lot mentally, and the three, Arianna and Logan carrying Isha, made their way to the Argo II, knowing that it wasn’t over yet. They still had to make it home…


	7. The Kaukasian Eagles

‘Are they done yet?’ Alabaster asked Dauphin, who was tinkering on the boat. They couldn’t leave the Island just yet, Jayden was still frozen up until his waist. ‘Almost. They aren’t simple, you know? I mean, they are basically miniature versions of something MY DAD had trouble making. I mean, sure, he didn’t have the technology we had, but that doesn’t make it easy’ she smirked. That smirk was a mask though, inside she felt.. she didn’t know how she felt. Iceus had recognized her.. on the way to Hyperborea, he had been unconscious. She felt terrible, and angry, but she quickly turned that anger into energy. ‘They’re done..’ she muttered, and standing on the small workbench were 12 tiny bronzen eagles. ‘Meet the baby Kaukasian Eagles, laser eyes included’ she grinned.

They were sailing. The Argo II got damaged during the fight, and they were sailing. SAILING. The flying boat, was sailing. ‘Ugh…’ Isha sighed. ‘So slow…’ ‘well, at least the monster repel still works’ Logan smiled, he couldn’t begin to imagine what a hell of a trip this would be otherwise. It wasn’t called the Sea of Monsters because of the nice weather. Arianna shrugged, and returned to sunbathing. Logan was steering the boat nonchalantly, there wasn’t much to care about really, and Iceus was asleep for.. what? 40 hours now? Poor guy hadn’t slept at all for a few weeks, or at least barely. Demigods could apparently go without sleep, food, or water longer then normal humans, which Logan always had thought of as a great perk. Suddenly, he heard a weird clicking noise. Arianna got up, and Isha looked around. Nothing was to be seen, until Arianna walked to the back of the boat and pointed. ‘Are those.. baby eagles?’ she asked.

Iceus was having nightmares. I mean, it made sense, he just saw his sister for the first time and she tried to kill them, and he was tortured for weeks. But still.. something wasn’t right. Who was Jayden and co’s master? What was their goal? Gaia perhaps? No, she was still deforming. Kronos? No, he was also still regenerating, and hell, this wasn’t his style. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head: *Ice and fire fall together, soon the land of the Gods will shatter, the end is near, as old as the world, and only to the son of Ice foretold* He quickly got up, panting. Was that a prophecy? And why was it not by a oracle, but in his head? Ice and fire.. Dauphin and him. He was sure of it. Fall together.. There weren’t much meanings to that. Iceus just got confirmed that he was going to die. And he didn’t know when.

When Iceus heard the mechanical sound, he went up to the deck as fast as he could, despite his injuries and condition, only to find a swarm of mini Kaukasian Eagles attacking his friends. He had no weapons, and could practically do nothing, but still tried to help as much as he could, by swinging his arms at the eagles. He saw that Logan had cut one down with his sword, and that the girls also tried their best to take them down, when a laser landed right next to Isha. She looked shocked, which made sense, and then struck down an eagle that was closing up on him. Another eagle shot his laser eyes at Iceus, which caused him to roll away swiftly, as the laser burned into the deck, and he just saw Arianna taking down two eagles at once with her staff. He smirked at the sight there were only thr-oh wait, two eagles left, and after Logan took down another one he laughed out loud ‘This is apparently the best they could d-‘ he was interrupted by a Kaukasian Eagle flying into him, knocking him overboard. Before he hit the water, he used all the power he still had to freeze himself, so he wouldn’t drown, but he also knew that the chance was small that they would be able to dive him up in the Sea of Monsters, and he prayed to his dad that they wouldn’t grief too much.


	8. Booty and Primordials

‘So what do we do now?’ Logan sighed. At least they knew Iceus was somewhat safe, freezing himself had been a smart move. ‘Well… Leo thought of everything, thank the Gods’ Arianna smirked, walking up the deck with a diving suit in her hand ‘And we can just tie one of the grappling hooks around your wrists’ Isha added. ‘Why me again?’ he asked. Both the girls shrugged.  
\  
Logan slowly descended into the dark water, as he saw things moving around him. His hold on his sword got stronger, his other hand holding a second grappling hook when a shark shot right past him. Damnit! He thought to himself, and then he thought of something. Soon, 2 Skeleton… what? He didn’t even know what they were, probably just Ketea, were swimming circles around him, protecting him. He smirked to himself, that idea was worthy of the Athena cabin, and he continued to descend until he saw the glowing ice. Ah, there he was. Logan took the other grappling hook, and smashed it into the ice, when he saw a chest. He grabbed the chest, knowing that the loot would be good, and pulled the rope, giving the girls the signal that they had to be pulled up, and so he felt himself slowly ascending into the water, the two huge skeletal seamonsters still circling him, and in his hand a heavy chest. Logan was eager to find what was in it.

While Iceus was still melting, Logan opened the chest, with the two girls peering over his shoulder. A chestplate of a glowing metal was in it, and Arianna explained: ‘Tridentine steel. It was not ferrous, so not technically steel, but rather it was a perfect alloy of the silver of Artemis, that is, the material used by the hunters of Artemis in their arrowheads, and the metal that would come to be known as titanium.’ And Logan sighed at her know-it-all-ness. He then took out a book, which they soon named ‘Tom Riddle’s diary’ because you could basically communicate with it, if in Ancient Greek. Apparently it knew all about monsters, and myths, and it was basically as if someone had hammered Google in a book, especially Arianna was in love with it, and last but not least there was a dagger. When they drew the dagger into the book, it told the Heroes the following:  
‘This dagger will cut through evil, as if it were water, yet cannot harm the innocent. When in the presence of truth, it will grow warm, yet when near lies, it will grow cold.’ Intrigued by the dagger, Logan decided to stab it in Arianna’s leg, and as expected, nothing happen. The thing was unable to touch her. Arianna still smacked the living Hades out of Logan. Soon, Isha took the dagger and sheated it, already thinking of ways she could use it for her therapy. Besides, it was just the right size, and it fit in her hand as if made for her, and she smiled.

Iceus’ Ice cocoon was still melting slowly, but it was getting there. However, inside his head he heard a voice. ‘Hello Iceus.’ ‘Who is this? Get out of my head?’ ‘You have entered the deepest of my domain, and now I am part of you’ ‘Who is this? How are you talkign to me?’ he thought angrily, but quite honest he was scared. ‘An Empathy link, young Hero.’ the female watery voice said. ‘My name is the Thalassa, and I will be your destruction’

The Argo II entered the dock, and when it docked, lots of people were standing there, praising them before they even got off. When they got off, Logan had Iceus' over his shoulder and was running to the Medic Cabin.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a small prequel, not neccesary to read, for my upcoming novel-sized fanfiction on /r/PercyJacksonRP called Half-Blood Island. This work will have minor hints, and is not neccesary to read, but I still recommend it to anyone that is part of /r/PercyJacksonRP. Cheers!
> 
> -Djesse/Drake/Iceus/JamesH/Ulysess/Jaceus


End file.
